Temari's Gift
by Cassie821
Summary: Gaara gets a puppy. Who knew that owning a puppy could lead to that? NejiGaara


Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, although I would love to own some of the characters. The things I would love to do with them. Lol.

Summary: Gaara gets a puppy. Who knew that owning a puppy could lead to that? NejiGaara

Beta'd by Me, Myself and I

Author's Note: This is a gift fic for yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever who was the first to review my NejiGaara fic: Psychology meets disturbed equals disaster. The prompt you gave was "thank you for the puppy" and you asked for a little smut. I give you a lemon instead of a little smut. For those that have ignored the rating, I will like to repeat that this one-shot contains a lemon.

Babes in boyland is giving out about twenty-two books to celebrate valentine's day. If you will like to have the chance to win said books, visit my livejournal account for the link. Just search for me in live journal, as my username there is also Cassie821.

For those that would like to follow me on twitter, my twitter account is chocowithcurves, so you can add me if you want to.

That said, on to the story.

**XXX**

Immediately Gaara stepped into his townhouse, he could sense that a foreign element had invaded his privacy, and in his book, the only alien beings that did that without a fear for their lives were his siblings, because they were stubborn, rude, had no respect for one's personal space and were always consistently bringing him weird gifts that he neither wanted nor appreciated.

As he slowly worked his way through the house and still didn't come across the being he expected, he wondered where the person had gone. It never occurred to him to ask if maybe he was wrong in his assessment; he was never wrong and he was certain that either his sister or his brother was someone in his house and he wanted them out.

He heard sounds of a scuffle coming from his bedroom and he was filled with more indignation as he considered that his unwelcome visitor had not only broken into his home, but also had the audacity to enter his sacred area and desecrate it with the person's presence. What an outrage!

He immediately changed his direction from the kitchen he had initially headed towards and moved to his bedroom. The sight that met his eyes when he got there had his mouth hanging open and his brain screaming different levels of _what the fuck?_

"Temari, what the hell is that thing?"

Temari smirked at her little brother and rose to her feet as she replied, "What does it look like Gaara. It is a puppy".

"It's a what?" Gaara fairly screamed as he pointed a shaking finger at his soon to be dead older sister, screw the sanctity of family and all that bullshit. He planned to kill her and bury her body in his backyard where nobody would be able to find her.

Temari rolled her eyes at her younger brother's stupidity. She was aware that Gaara was smarter than Kankurou, but there were days that he sounded really retarded and this seemed to be one of those days.

"I am sure you do not have hearing problems, neither are you blind. If it is that you didn't hear me properly when I first spoke, I am sure your eyes are letting you know exactly what it is that I brought with me. Just in case you have problems both with your hearing and your sight, I repeat what I said slowly so that you can read my lips. It's... a... puppy. You know, it is the offspring of that animal that the wise ones say make the best friends for men?"

As Temari repeated her words very slowly, Gaara absently noted that he would have to deal with her much later for treating him like a retard. He also considered her words, and accepted that neither his eyes nor his ears had heard wrong, and Temari really had gotten him a puppy. Even if he had still doubted, the yipping sounds the thing made as it tried to creep slowly towards Temari, all the while avoiding Gaara carefully like he feared he might bite—which Gaara felt was very insulting, seeing that he was not known to harm little creatures—confirmed that the thing really was a puppy, which then led him to his next question.

"So, exactly why did you bring your puppy to my townhouse? Why didn't you just leave it in the car or something?"

Temari gasped lightly as she replied in an outraged voice, "How can you say such a thing? There is no way I am leaving the puppy in the car with the windows all rolled up; the puppy would suffocate to the death. Also, the puppy is a he, and not an 'it'. Get your pronouns straight and if you still doubt me, you can check his underbelly to confirm my story. Also, the puppy is not mine; I bought it for you, so technically, he's yours".

Gaara immediately froze at the words as his brain tried to compute the information that Temari had so casually tossed away.

"What do you mean by that? How the hell is the puppy mine? Why the hell did you buy me a puppy"

"Well, I want him to be your companion. You are too intense Gaara and you need to learn to care for others. I believe in baby steps and I know that the only way I can get you to start to care for other people is to start with guiding you into falling in love with this puppy. If you are able to do so, you will learnt o play and relax and you will have the responsibility of caring for another being other than yourself, which is a good thing", Temari said in reply to her brother's questions.

Gaara however continued to glare at her, while furiously shaking his head in refusal of the forced pet.

Temari simply smiled and began to walk towards the door. As she moved, she said, "You have no choice but to accept the puppy Gaara. If you do not, I will get the board of directors to use their veto power to force you away from the company to stay at home on an indefinite leave under the pretext of you suffering from excessive mental trauma as a result of the excessive workload you have been carrying, and we both know that it's a clause that father created to help himself and his successors when he started the company, so it's not something you can fight. The board will definitely agree with me on this, since you are very creepy and you terrify them, and they have been looking for a way to get rid of you for a long time now, and they will therefore see this as a golden opportunity that would only come to them once in a while. Also, Kankurou can be easily blackmailed with the threat of me keeping his dolls away from him, so you will have no help from his corner. This is something I can and will do, so for your sake, I advise you to keep to keep the puppy".

With those words, Temari walked out of the townhouse, without the puppy. She rubbed her hands together in glee, at how well things were going.

Gaara heard the door slam with a finality that indicated that Temari had finally left the house. He didn't know whether he should shout or he should go to bed immediately in order to forget all that had happened so far. His sister had boxed him into an effective corner that they both knew he could do nothing about.

There was something he could do though and that was to growl at the puppy which he immediately began to do. He kept at it for a while, until the annoying creature looked properly cowed and gave him an expression which Gaara interpreted as being an apology for his existence.

"That corner of the room; the one without the Persian rugs; is yours. You are to remain in that corner and are not to leave there unless I say so. I am not some sentimental idiot, so there is no way that I am allowing you to climb into my bed with me. I don't care of you have not been housebroken because as of today, I command you to be. You cannot pee or poop in my house. Whenever you have to go, I suggest that you find your way outside and do your business there. Have I made myself clear?" Gaara asked with a glare at the puppy.

The puppy lowered his head slightly and Gaara nodded in satisfaction and climbed into his bed to get some sleep, while the puppy moved to the corner of the room that Gaara had ordered him to stay in. Things might just work our well after all. He had high hopes for it to.

**XXX**

The sneeze was enough to send vibrations through her little body and Neji winced in empathy for her. Hanabi's cold had been going on for days already and it didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

As he wondered what he could do to make her feel better, Hinata walked out of the kitchen with a steaming mug of tea to which she had added some drops of lemon juice—in order to soothe her sister's sore throat—which she gave to Hanabi to drink.

She indicated for Neji to follow her, and the two of them walked into the kitchen together. "You know that this cold is all your fault right Neji", Hinata said as she turned her eyes on Neji.

"What? How is it my fault? I've not had a cold in years and I know that I did not give her the cold", Neji whispered back in outrage.

"I never said you infected her with the virus, stupid. What I said was that it was your fault that she caught the cold. The case you won for Kurenai was one that had a lot of publicity and she wanted to surprise you with Orchids, because she knew that they were your favourite flowers and would be perfect for congratulating you for a job well done. She went over to the Yamanaka's flower shop to get some but Ino told her that they had ran out of Orchids, and so she had to get them somewhere else. Someone directed her to Rin's ship and although she was able to purchase the Orchids there, she walked out of the shop with a virus because Rin had a cold, so she caught the virus from her".

"But, it's still not my fault", Neji insisted after he had heard Hinata's explanation.

Hinata said nothing, but simply glared at him. After a while, Neji sighed lightly, and walked out of the kitchen to Hanabi's room.

She looked even more miserable than before and Neji found himself saying, "I'm sorry Hanabi. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Hanabi beamed at him and sat up a little, before replying, "Thank you so much for the offer cousin Neji. I really appreciate it. Well, there is something you can do for me. I walk some of the dogs in the neighbourhood on Saturdays for their owners. It's part of my community service which I hope to put in my college application, with references from the dog owners of course. I would really appreciate it if you can help me walk the dogs as I usually do tomorrow, since I'm most likely going to still be in bed, trying to recover from this cold.

The look Hanabi gave Neji was a hopeful one, and although he had almost balked at the request, at the look and the pathetic cough she gave, he found himself feeling sorry for her.

He nodded in agreement to her request and she smiled up at him, and then pointed out the Orchids she had gotten for him, which was on the windowsill. Neji picked up the flowers and inhaled their delicate fragrance and he found himself smiling. If anything, at least he knew that he got beautiful flowers out of the bargain.

Gaara had just yanked on the green turtleneck when he heard the doorbell ring. He immediately slipped on his slippers, picked up the puppy's leash and walked to the door.

The little girl that had been walking the puppy for him was very sweet and had a lot of dogs with her whenever she got to his house—since it was the last house on the street—that he never liked keeping her waiting. Of course, the fact that he was terrified that the dogs might decided to use his porch as a dumping ground was another reason for his haste.

As he opened the door, he saw immediately that it was not the little girl that usually walked dogs in the neighbourhood that was at the door. There was nothing little about the slender man that was at his door.

The man was tall, lean, had the body of a swimmer, had pale lilac coloured eyes that looked like they would never miss a thing and extremely long brown hair which he tied back with a ribbon.

As he checked the man out, he noticed that the action was returned and he could see the admiration in the other man's eyes. That made him smile as he realised that it would seem like the dog-walking exercise for the day was definitely promising.

"Where's the little girl that usually walks the dog?" Gaara asked with the hope that he would be able to hear the gorgeous man speak.

The man did not disappoint him and the voice matched the matched its owner. "Well, my niece who is your regular dog-walker is ill, so I decided to walk the dogs for her today".

With a smile at the reply, Gaara handed over the leash to the other man and watched him leave.

_Damn! His behind was even as good as the rest of him._

He walked in and proceeded to wait for the other man to return.

**XXX**

Neji could sense the intense stare from the green eyes of the redhead man hr had just spoken to, on his ass as he walked away. It would seem that the other man also returned his interest which was a good thing.

With a speed he didn't know he had, he walked the dogs all over the neighbourhood twice, and waited impatiently for the ones that wanted to relieve themselves while waving at Hinata's neighbours who greeted him when they noticed the dogs with him and concluded from that and his colouring that he was helping out Hanabi.

Finally, after about two and a half hours, he knocked on the redhead's door. With a smile, he handed over the leash of the puppy to his master who immediately released him to wander about the house/

He was about to ask the other man to dinner when the redhead dragged him into the house, slammed the door behind him, moulded his body to his and mashed their lips together.

With a groan, Neji began to kiss the other man back and raised his hands to squeeze the pert ass of the redhead. The man immediately moaned aloud and leaned his head back, which Neji took as an invitation to begin to nibble on the pale neck.

He nibbled and bit and pit his tongue into the inner ear of the other man. With a motion that was synonymous to what he actually wanted to do to the other man's ask, he thrust his tongue in and out and tongue-fucked the man's ear.

With the way the redhead hardened against him and began to grind the hard erection against him, Neji knew that the other man knew exactly what he wanted to do and agreed completely with the plan.

They broke the kiss long enough to yank off the tops the other was wearing and Neji immediately ran his hands down the other man's torso. Neji bent and took a dark and pebbled nipple into his mouth and began to suckle hard.

The redhead cried out and immediately placed his hands on Neji's pants and began to unbutton it quickly. With the same agile motions, he put his hand into the boxers Neji wore and palmed his dick, and slowly began to knead it.

Neji growled and when he couldn't take it anymore, he yanked out the other man's hand, hefted him up by his ass and questioned with a snarl, "Bedroom?"

The other man panted and with a hoarse voice replied, "Straight down the hall, third room on the left" and immediately began to suckle on Neji's neck and placed bites in retaliation for the ones he had received.

Neji felt his eyes cross at the act and with superhuman efforts concentrated on getting them to a bedroom that hopefully had some lube and a big bed. He had some condoms in his back pocket and he knew that at least he had that part covered.

He nearly wept with relief when he finally got to the bedroom and immediately tossed the other man on to the bed.

He pounced on the redhead and with nimble fingers loosened the other man's trousers; took them off; yanked off his, while simultaneously taking out the condoms he kept in his back pocket.

With that done, he devoted his attention to the beautifully flushed cock that was right in front of his face. A casual swipe had the redhead groaning and when he took the cock straight down to the hilt, the man's hips immediately rose off the bed.

He pushed him back down, and took his time savouring the taste and smell of the cock in his mouth. As he hummed lightly around the cock; smeared his fingers with the lube that the redhead had graciously placed on one of the pillows before he had arrived; and inched his fingers towards the other man's hole, the man's mouth widened and he began to make deep moans and nonsensical sounds that poured out of his mouth, while his cock which Neji was still diligently sucking on.

As the redhead's balls began to tighten and he began to shout that he was coming, Neji promptly removed his mouth and squeezed the cock tightly to stall the release. There was no way he was ending this so quickly.

The other man thrashed about in frustration, while Neji merely lifted up the hips he had previously been holding down and pushed one finger into the hole.

The redhead's head fell back as he began to make gasping sounds while Neji finger-fucked him thoroughly; a finger became two and two fingers became three.

After he felt that the hole had been suitably stretched to accept him, he tore open the condom, rolled the latex down his cock, spread some lube sparingly over it, bent the other man's leg slightly so that the hole could be stretched open so more and asked, "What's your name?"

As the redhead panted, "Gaara" in reply, Neji replied, "I'm Neji. Remember the name as you would be screaming it very soon". At that, Neji slammed into the hole and Gaara immediately howled out his name.

With a grin, he set a punishing pace as he thrust forcefully into the willing body beneath him, Gaara gave as good as he got, and thrust back and with that, they raced together towards their release.

With a sudden snap of his hips, Neji hit the spot within Gaara dead-on which made the man scream and blow his load all over their bellies.

Neji didn't stop thrusting as he continued to slam into Gaara's body through his release until finally, he felt a tingling sensation begin at the base of his spine and with the tightening of his balls, he snarled and emptied his seed into the condom.

He slowly pulled out of Gaara and after the other man had gotten a rag that was also by the bed, which he used to clean them both up, Neji pulled the smaller man closer, nuzzled his hair and promptly fell asleep with the other man in his arms. Now, that was a dog-walking experience he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

**XXX**

It had been about a month and a half since Temari had gifted Gaara with the puppy. She had travelled shortly after she had done so, and had recently gotten back into town. Of course, once she was around, she decided to pay Gaara a visit to find out how he was doing with his new pet.

Immediately she entered the house, she heard Gaara whistling , which was very unusual. Her brother never whistled.

She then went to his bedroom from which she heard him whistling and saw him dressed like he was about to go out.

When Gaara sensed that someone was in his room, he spun around, and to Temari's amazement, he beamed at her, instead of giving her the expected lecture of her not respecting his privacy. That too was very strange.

He then grabbed his car keys and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, all the while telling her that he was running late for his date.

As her head spun with images and questions about what the hell Gaara was talking about and who it was that would be crazy enough to date her insane brother, Gaara popped his head back in to tell her, "By the way, thanks for the puppy Temari", and left with a wink at her.

Temari was shocked and for a moment considered asking Gaara back in to tell her what he had meant. She however changed her mind as she accepted that she did not want to know whatever it was that had happened, especially if the explanation was to come from her crazy brother's mouth.

It was a pity though that puppies couldn't speak, as the puppy would have dearly loved to tell her what changed his master.

**XXX**

Author's Note: I do hope you all liked this story, especially yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever. Well, that's all for now. Do read and review.

Ja ne.


End file.
